


I've Got A Lot On You

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, alcohol use, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett jokes about blackmailing Link into being his wake up call. Link responds: “You’ve got nothing on me.” Later that day Rhett reminds him of a cute moment they shared a few months prior that they had sworn to secrecy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got A Lot On You

Link pulled up to Rhett’s house, honked the horn, and popped the trunk. Rhett came out, pulling a suitcase behind him. He put the suitcase in the trunk then climbed into the passenger seat.

“Hey buddy.” Rhett said. “Are you ready for our retreat?”

Link smiled. “Yup. I picked up some snacks and a couple six packs on my way here.”

“Sounds good.“

Rhett and Link had decided to take a weekend to do a “brainstorming retreat”: spending a few days with each other at a fancy hotel working on new ideas for the show and new songs. They also saw it as a chance to relax and hang out.

When they arrived at the hotel they checked into their suite, freshened up and went out to eat. After dinner they went for a quick swim, and then settled in for a night of work. They sat at a table in their pajamas, laptops open, each of them drinking a beer. Rhett’s guitar sat close by, and he would occasionally pick it up and pluck out a melody for a song or thoughtfully strum it as he and Link talked through ideas.

After a few hours of work, Rhett pushed himself away from the table and stretched. “I think we’ve done enough work for one night. How about we watch a movie and turn in?”

Link finished off the last of his beer.  “Sounds good.”  He got up and went into the bathroom as Rhett settled into his bed and turned on the TV. After a few minutes of mindlessly flipping through the channels, Rhett noticed Link climbing into bed with him.

“Link, what are you doing? You have your own bed.”

Link giggled. “I just wanted to come visit you for a bit. Is that okay?”

Rhett shrugged. “Sure, that’s fine. But you’ll have to get in your own bed eventually.”

Rhett found a movie for them to watch and they settled in. Rhett started to notice that Link would laugh at inappropriate times during the movie, or start a sentence and not finish it. He thought back to how much beer they drank earlier and noticed Link had drank more than he usually did.  _Oh my goodness, he’s drunk_.

“Link, I think it’s time you went to bed. You need to sleep off all that booze you had.”

Link smiled. “Nope, I’m good. I like it here.” He patted the bed and scooted closer to Rhett. Rhett couldn’t help but smile at his intoxicated friend; he was quite adorable in this state.

“Come on Link, it’s time for bed. Here, I’ll help you.” Rhett started to stand up in order to move Link to his bed, but Link grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. “Come on Rhett, your bed is so comfy. Can I stay here, please?”

Rhett laughed. “Fine Link, you can stay. But you need to go to sleep.”

Link giggled. “Ooooh, I get to sleep with you, that’s exciting!” Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s torso and put his head on his shoulder “Mmm, you’re cuddly.”  He reached up and touched his beard. “Your beard feels really nice too.”

 Amused, Rhett put his arm around Link. He could not believe what was happening; he was cuddling in a hotel room bed with his inebriated best friend. He grabbed his phone and took a quick picture of them; he wanted to remember this moment.

Link closed his eyes and Rhett continued to watch the movie.  He thought Link had fallen asleep but then he heard some muffled noise coming from his shoulder.

“Link, did you say something?”

Link looked up at Rhett and smiled. “Are you a library book? ‘Cause I’m due to check you out.”

“Link, what is up with you?”

“Is it hot in here or is it just you?” Link winked at him.

Rhett giggled. “Dude, do you know what you’re doing right now? You’re flirting with me.”

Link gave him a goofy smile. “Sorry. You’re just so fucking cute, I can’t help myself.” He put his hand on Rhett’s thigh. “Yo, sweet thang.”

Rhett doubled over with laughter; he was enjoying this a lot.  “Link, it’s time for you to go to sleep.“ Rhett took off Link’s glasses and set them on the nightstand. He then reached over and put his hands on Link’s shoulders in order to get him to lie down. As Rhett tucked him in, Link planted a light kiss on his lips. “Are you related to Yoda? ‘Cause yo’ delicious.”

At this point Rhett lost the ability to keep a straight face. He laughed for a good five minutes, tears running down his face. “Link, you are the best. Good night buddy.” Rhett lay down next to Link, and Link quickly wrapped himself around him.  In a matter of seconds he was out cold. “I love you, Link.” Rhett whispered right before he fell asleep.

Rhett woke up the next morning with Link still wrapped around him, his face buried in his neck. He decided this moment needed to be captured as well, so he grabbed his phone off of the nightstand and took another picture, this time placing his hand in Link’s hair and making a kissy face.

After enjoying Link’s closeness a bit more, Rhett finally untangled himself and went to make himself a cup of coffee. As he headed towards the table to check his email, he heard some moaning coming from the bed.

“Damn Rhett, what happened last night? My head is killing me.” He started to get out of the bed.

“Stay there, I’ll get you some ibuprofen. You had quite a bit to drink last night.” Rhett got up and got a glass of water and grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen out of his suitcase.  He sat on the edge of the bed and handed Link the water as he opened the bottle and took out two tablets. “Take this and lay back down.”  he said.

Link swallowed the medicine, took a few sips of water and lay back down. “Be honest with me. Did I do anything stupid last night? My memory is pretty fuzzy right now.” Rhett immediately started giggling. Link’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, what did I do?”

“You’re really cute when you’re drunk, sweet thang.” Rhett winked. Link covered his face in embarrassment.

“Rhett, be serious. What happened?

Rhett put his hand on Link’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing. You just got a little friendly with me last night.”

“What?”

“You flirted with me. There was some cuddling, some thigh touching, some really cheesy pick up lines. You even kissed me.”

Link blushed. “Oh my god I’m so sorry…”

“It’s okay, I kind of liked it. It was fun.” Rhett got up and went back over to the table. Link got up to get another drink of water and then joined Rhett at the table.

“Rhett, you’re not going to tell anyone what happened, are you?”

Rhett smiled. “Nope. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Oh good.”  Link breathed a sigh of relief. “You’re not mad? I mean, you had to be pretty embarrassed.”

Rhett shrugged. “I’m not embarrassed at all. I mean, we’ve done weirder things together. Cuddling seems pretty normal, doesn’t it?”

Link chuckled. “Yup.”

Rhett smiled as he remembered the pictures he’d taken of them.  _I need to make sure those are saved in a safe place._

A few months after the drunken flirting incident, Rhett decided to show Link the pictures he took. An episode they filmed about not hitting the snooze button gave him the perfect opportunity. Rhett’s suggestion for breaking a snooze button addiction was to blackmail a friend into being your wake up call.

“You’re now my wake call.” He said to Link.

“You’ve got nothing on me.” Link said.

“I’ve got a lot on you.” Rhett smiled.

“You’ve got pictures?”

Later that day, Rhett and Link were sitting in their office working. Link received an email from Rhett with the title “So About That Wake Up Call I Need” Link opened up the email and saw two pictures of him and Rhett cuddling in bed.

“What the hell are these? When did this happen?”

Rhett smirked at Link. “Remember that night you got drunk and crawled into bed with me? I neglected to tell you I documented it.”

Link was in shock. “That kissy face you’re making in the second one is ridiculous.”

“I know, but isn’t it cute?” Rhett rubbed his hands together in satisfaction.

Link shook his head. “So I guess I’ll be giving you wake up calls now?”

Rhett laughed. “No, I think I’ll hold on to these for a while, in case something else comes up.”

Link rolled his eyes. “Thanks for being so thoughtful.”

“You’re welcome, sweet thang.” Rhett winked. Link turned back to his monitor, blushing profusely.

 

 


End file.
